


A New Life

by KwIl



Series: Patreon Requests [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Facials, First Kiss, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwIl/pseuds/KwIl
Summary: Reginn is struggling to adapt to Askr, and her enemy now being her own kingdom isn't helping her mental state.Upon noticing she has been isolating herself, you're tasked with giving her at least one friend.
Relationships: Reginn/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Series: Patreon Requests [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020501
Kudos: 22





	A New Life

War never seemed to escape the Order of Heroes. Whenever one ended, another would begin anew. The list of threats never seemed to dwindle.

But there was good to come from even wars. New allies would present themselves, and new friends would be made. The Order of Heroes would grow stronger and larger, helping it be more adequately prepared for new threats.

When Princess Reginn of the Niðavellir led the army of the dvergar to Askr, defending the kingdom was challenging, but manageable; this wasn’t the first time Askr had been invaded, and it wouldn’t be the last either. However, unlike most attackers, Reginn lacked the conviction to carry out the task before her. Her objective was to capture you, and when she failed, she reluctantly begged for aid. 

It wasn’t surprising that Reginn ended up isolating herself most of the time. While she’d attend war councils and willingly share any relevant intel she had on her brothers and the technology of Niðavellir, she’d often spend her time alone. 

No one had any reason not to let her be, but there was always the worry that she was a double agent. Though the likelihood of such a thing was low, it was eventually decided that someone needed to watch over her. Reginn was only familiar with the prince, princess, commander, and yourself. While all four of you had prominent roles, you were the least busy of the quartet, so you were asked to keep the girl company. Besides, there was a solid chance she’d appreciate having a friend there for her; the princess was in a strange, foreign land and was terrified for the future. 

It was a bit challenging to track down her movements as not everyone was accustomed to her being around. Thankfully, you heard from some early-bird heroes that she liked to venture out very early in the morning, so you hoped to catch her before she left. Unfortunately, when you knocked on her door and subsequently opened it up a period of silence, you found her room to be empty. In fact, barely any of her belongings were present; it was like nobody lived in the room at all. The Order had even given her a more extravagant room befitting her title of princess, yet it looked hardly used. 

Luckily, some of the Hoshidan ninjas on patrol were able to point you in the right direction. You discovered Reginn in the nearby woodlands, resting against her mechanical armor. The princess’s brief nap didn’t last long, for she was alerted to your presence as soon as you noticed her. She shot up, ready to instinctively equip her high-tech armor until she saw who was approaching her.

“Ah, it’s you,” she breathed a drawn-out sigh of relief. Though you weren’t exactly a friend of hers yet, she was at least getting used to your presence and had learned she didn’t need to stay on guard… at least not that much. “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” you greeted her back. “Sorry for scaring you like that.”

“Ah… it’s fine…” she looked away, purposefully avoiding eye contact. Your curiosity as to why, paired with how badly she was hiding it, revealed that the princess was holding back tears. Reginn had already exposed herself as a bit of a crybaby, but she seemed determined not to show that kind of weakness ever again.

“Why are you out here, Reginn?” you couldn’t help but ask. This was a significantly out-of-the-way place for her to be. “You have a room all to yourself. Why aren’t you using it?”

The princess scowled, taking a moment to gather her thoughts.

“...I’m not used to being in Askr just yet,” she confessed. She placed a hand on her armor, rubbing it gently. “Besides, I sleep a lot better with this by my side.”

That was an understandable response; you had never seen her fight without that thing before. 

“How come you keep it out here?” you continued to inquire. She was being surprisingly talkative, and that would prove useful in befriending her. You wanted to be her friend, partly because it would help her ease into life in the Order, but also because you were genuinely fascinated by her. You weren’t afraid to admit that she was beautiful, and her affinity with tinkering had caught your eye too; it reminded you a little of home, even if the technology was radically different.

“I’d rather it be out of the way, in a place little know about. I don’t want anyone to mess with it,” she answered, though it took her a moment to. Something about her words was off, but it still sounded genuine enough. “I’m no expert on Seiðjárn, but I’m pretty sure I’m the only one here who knows how to maintain my Gullinbursti.”

“Uh, sorry... your what?” you asked, rubbing the back of your neck. 

“Oh, s-sorry!” Reginn shifted gears, looking staggeringly flustered. “Saying those terms is like… second nature to a Dvergar like myself, but to you, it’s all foreign. I’m sorry.”

“There’s no need to apologize,” you reassured her quickly. Still, she looked a little embarrassed, but you had a way of dealing with that. “To be quite frank, I’d like to hear more about the technology of Niðavellir, and not just because it’s useful for this war. I’m genuinely interested.”

Those weren’t sweet little lies. You were curious if there was any other technology from the country that resembled something you were used to. Perhaps if you were lucky enough, you could show Reginn that you knew quite a bit too.

The princess’s eyes widened a little and she could do nothing to stop the grin forming on her face. “R-Really?! I’d love to teach you more! Again, I’m no expert, but I could teach you the basics if you like!”

Although her sudden happiness was adorable, she found herself dwindling fast thanks to your silence. She had done no wrong, however, you were simply enchanted by her enthusiasm.

“That would be fantastic,” you finally replied, repelling her doubts. “But perhaps later, alright? You look like you need more sleep.”

“Ah, right…” she muttered, glancing at her armor momentarily, then back to you. “Hey… would it be okay if…”

She paused, biting her lip.

“...if?” you urged her to continue.

“...it’s nothing,” she laughed it off. “I’ll… see you soon.”

* * *

You were overall satisfied with how your conversation with Reginn went. You hadn’t expected to volunteer to be her pupil of sorts, but it was nice to see her open up a little. Though her shell was still present, you had cracked it, and that was a good first step. With all the information she had given you, it was clear she needed a friend. 

You went through the day’s business without seeing her, except briefly at the war council, but there wasn’t an opportunity to talk to her personally. It was a little unfortunate, since you never discussed how or when you were going to be taught by her. Because of that, your only option was to visit her the next day, since you knew where her preferred spot was.

The following morning was a cold one, so you made sure to wrap yourself up before you left. Since you were heading out, and frankly had no idea how long you’d be out for, you brought you some additional supplies in a bag too. One could never be too overprepared, and you had a feeling they would prove useful if your hunch was great.

When you arrived in the woodlands, you saw Reginn resting by her Gullinbursti, the only thing keeping her warm was her clothes. Predictably, she was shivering in her sleep and looked severely uncomfortable. You understood her desire to be by her mech, but you figured she’d at least prioritize her health. The girl was going to get a cold at this rate. 

Reginn didn’t even bring a blanket with her, even though they weren’t hard to obtain. Was she being shy, or perhaps stubborn? Did her country even cover themselves up when they went to bed? In the end, the reason didn’t matter; she was cold, and you needed to fix that. 

Pulling a long blanket out of your bag, you gently placed it over the princess, not wanting to disturb her sleep. Although you were as careful as you could be, your presence ended up disrupting the princess anyway.

“Ah… you are…” she mumbled, rubbing her eyes together. “This is…”

“You were freezing, Reginn,” you lightly scolded her. “Why did you not stay in your room, or at least bring a blanket of your own?”

The princess bit her lip. Although the warmth she was feeling was splendid, it was hard to focus on that after hearing your question.

“I…” she muttered, breathing heavily, and it wasn’t because of the cold. Even though your criticism was worded with a gentle tone, you were beginning to regret ever saying a thing; the girl was emotionally fragile, especially being so far away from home.

“Reginn, I-” you tried to repair the crack before it formed, but it was too late.

“Uwaaauuughh!” Reginn burst into tears, unable to hold back her shame. “I’m… I’m sorry… I just… I can’t get used to Askr... but when I’m out here… in these woods with my armor… I feel like I’m still at home…”

Although you wished she confessed these problems to you under better circumstances, the information she was giving you was valuable… and you were recognising those emotions too.

“I’m sorry,” you apologized. “We underestimated how much you were missing your home.”

Your words didn’t soothe her completely, but it did help to calm her down. Reginn raised her legs and held onto them, resting her head on her knees. She also took advantage of the blanket you had given her, making sure its warmth covered her entire figure. “...it’s okay, it’s not your fault. I didn’t think… I would miss it this much, you know?”

Her tears weren’t as turbulent as before, but she was still sobbing quite a bit. Though she was ashamed at being seen like this, she was at least recognizing that it could be worse; you were the only person seeing her distressed right now.

You quietly sighed, approaching the princess and sitting down beside her. Reginn turned her head, looking at you curiously. “You know, I felt the same way, once.”

“...what do you mean?” she asked, rubbing her tears away. She wanted to look presentable.

“When I arrived in Askr, I was all alone too,” you answered. “Though I did adjust fairly quickly, those first few days alone were hard. I had family and friends in my old world. I miss them a lot, even now. Who knows if I’ll get to see them again? I’m too scared to even ask if I _can_ go back.”

“I see…” she listened intently. “...thank you for telling me this. I… didn’t know you and I were alike. Maybe that’s why I feel a little more at ease around you.”

“I’m glad it helped,” you responded, smiling warmly at her, a gesture she returned. “If you want to stay here, that’s fine, but don’t be afraid to let me know if you need anything. I’ll gladly get anything you need. You’re comfortable here, and I don’t want to impose on that, but I still want to make your time here pleasant.”

“That… would be really nice of you,” she started, pausing briefly while she curled her lips into her mouth. She eventually let out a long sigh. “But... I know I can’t stay here forever. I don’t want to be a stranger to everybody, especially when they’re doing so much to help me. It would feel like I’m just taking advantage of the Order, y’know?”

“That’s a good attitude to have, but don’t be afraid to take your time,” you added. “People adapt at different speeds. Take it from me-- the person who summons all these heroes from other worlds in the first place.”

Reginn nodded, gently humming to herself while her body ever so slightly wavered from side to side. It was subtle, but you were glad to see her physical and emotional state had dramatically improved. As addicting as it was to watch her, Reginn suddenly stopped, promptly placing her hands on her rosy cheeks. She stole a glance at you, which didn’t do any favors towards her sudden shift in body language when she noticed you were staring at her. “...uhm… could I... be selfish, and make my first request now?”

“What do you need?” you asked, beginning to stand up so you could head out. If you were to guess, it would be food, since she was lacking in it. 

“W-Wait!” Reginn blurted out quickly, quickly latching onto your arm. “Don’t leave!”

“Ah, sorry…” you mumbled, a little perplexed by her sudden action. Regardless, you did as she requested and sat back down.

“I-It’s fine…” she muttered just as stilly. A period of silence reigned momentarily, with no sound but the chirping birds and the rustling of the canopy entering your ears.

Reginn stole a peek at you, noticing that while you were wrapped up warmly, you weren’t invulnerable to the chill. Upon noticing your cold breath and slight shiver, she pouted. However, that familiar warmth on her cheeks began to flare up. She groaned in annoyance, shaking her head rapidly as if to force her nerves away. She even went as far as to slap her cheeks a few times. With newfound confidence guiding her, she lifted up the blanket, throwing a chunk of it onto your body. Before you could question what she was doing, she shuffled closer, cuddling up to your body while resting her head on your shoulder.

“Reginn, what-”

“Don’t say anything!” she suddenly snapped, her voice echoing her nerves. “Doing this is already really embarrassing… so just enjoy the warmth, okay?”

You swallowed, finding the feeling of her body against yours to ironically being even more chilling, albeit for completely different reasons. Noticing the covers were falling, you lifted them back up, helping to keep both you and her securely warm. 

Was this Reginn’s selfish request? You wouldn’t call it selfishly personally, but you could see why she saw it that way. Though you weren’t sure if she was doing for additional warmth, comfort, or something completely different, you weren’t against it. In fact, her sudden surprise encouraged you to playfully fight back with one of your own.

Your hands were caught in an awkward position, but you had the perfect way to rectify that. Careful with how you moved them (you didn’t want to end up touching something that could turn this from adorably awkward to just awkward), you ended up resting them on Reginn’s stomach. Reginn yelped in surprise when her hands found their way there, but she did nothing to reject you. She actually reacted positively after the shock faded, snuggling up even more against your body. She closed her eyes, humming delightfully.

You lost track of the time you spent snuggling up with Reginn, but when she quickly dozed off despite her lingering nerves, you realized why she was doing this. The girl was unbearably tired and wanted the greatest sleep she could get; her Gullinbursti was no pillow, but you could be. It unfortunately meant that you had to use her armor as a pillow instead, but the comfort of an adorable girl against you more than made up for it. Besides, Reginn deserved to rest well. 

* * *

You weren’t sure when you finally woke up, but you immediately noticed that your neck hurt a lot. Reginn had stumbled in her sleep and was now resting on your lap, meaning it would be even more troublesome to wake her up. 

It wasn’t difficult to figure out why you had woken up so suddenly. Reginn was a fidgeter in her sleep, and her expression was telling you she was having quite the dream. You couldn’t tell if it was a good or bad one, however, since her expression constantly shifted back and forth between positive and negative.

Ultimately, you decided to wake up, gently stroking her hair in the hopes that it would calmly awake her. She groaned as she woke up, lifting herself off your lap… and accidentally placing a hand on a place she shouldn’t have while she did so. Though she didn’t notice what she was doing, you certainly did, and it was a significant distraction.

As she adorably gathered her bearings, she suddenly realized where she was and who she was with. 

“W-What?!” she shot up, staring at you with a heated expression, diverting your attention back to her. “W-Why are you here? W-Was my dream real? Did I…?!”

To stop her frantic movement, you placed your hands on her shoulders. “Reginn, _calm down._ You just woke up.”

“I _know_ that!” she fought back. “But that doesn’t explain why you’re here! Why was I sleeping on your lap? Are you some kind of pervert?!”

“This was _your_ idea!” you needed to dispel her sleepiness immediately; it was making her forgetful. 

The princess looked ready to snap back, but she suddenly stopped. An expression of terror formed on her face as she remembered everything.

“O-Oh… oh…”

When she bit her lip, you recognised where her emotions were heading. You cut them off, wrapping your arms around her hastily and pulling her into a hug. “It’s okay. It was nice.”

Truthfully, it was, aside from your neck aching quite a bit. 

Though she looked flustered, that emotion strangely didn’t last long. Reginn looked like she was contemplating something for a while, until at last, a cheeky smile formed on her face. “Ah, I get it now.”

“...get what?”

It was your turn to grow mystified. Reginn lifted herself onto your lap, straddling you while cupping your face with her hands. Her smile intensified and she giggled. “I’m still dreaming, aren’t I?”

“...you are…” you struggled to speak, for she had caught you completely off guard. That feeling intensified when Reginn leaned in, planting a tender kiss on your lips. It was brief, and the princess was the one to break it. 

Reginn stared at you. Her expression was initially neutral.

Then her eyes widened. Fear formed on her face.

You watched as she pinched her cheek, followed by a scream of terror.

“No, no, no no!!!” she panicked, tears forming in her eyes. “I’m so, so sorry! What have I done? I’ve…”

Unable to control her emotional state, Reginn cried and cried. She tried to keep saying words, but they were left incomprehensible by her wailing.

There was only one way for you to silence her. It was an unconventional strategy, but you didn’t really have any other choice. Mimicking Reginn’s actions, you kept her face steady with your hands and returned the favor, embracing her with a kiss of your own. Unlike her, however, you didn’t back away. Your plan paid off, for as shocked as she was at the sudden sensation, she soon returned the kiss. Whether she was consciously doing it or not didn’t really matter, since your objective was to just calm her down, and you were succeeding.

“...w-what was...” she was locked in disbelief when the kiss ended.

“You kissed me, so I kissed you back,” you answered the question she never asked. 

“...I’m so very confused…” she confessed.

“Honestly, I am too,” you shared the sentiment. “But I know I liked kissing you.”

The princess struggled to maintain eye contact all of a sudden. You swore you could hear the quietest squeal emitting from her mouth too.

“...w-would it be okay if we… kissed again?” Reginn finally inquired. Though she still looked distressed, knowing you weren’t appalled by her actions helped mend her confidence. “I… really liked it too.”

“Of course,” you answered, your answer filling her with so much joy that she was able to look you in the eyes again. She sighed with relief, letting loose a lighthearted giggle.

It was a miracle you weren’t succumbing to embarrassment yourself, though you suspected you had Reginn’s chaotic confusion to thank for that; it gave you something else to focus on. 

The third kiss was messier and unstable. Both you and she wanted it, causing some giddy nerves to manifest. You could tell she was new to this, but her increasing eagerness to explore was still keeping you on your toes. Reginn wasn’t really sure _how_ to kiss well, but that didn’t dwindle her advances at all; she had already learned that kissing felt wonderful, and she craved more of it. 

It was surreal that Reginn’s emotions could shift so dramatically. It was so easy to make her cry, but even easier to cheer her up. Since she was sitting on your lap, the princess took advantage of her height advantage, something that made her act a little smug. She was a small girl, so it was enjoyable for her to be able to kiss you from above. 

However, Reginn ended up overexerting herself, panting heavily while a line of saliva still connected your lips. Her face was messy and heated, a far cry from her usual cute expression, but that didn’t stop you from adoring how sexy she looked. 

  
“Those were… my first kisses, you know…” she mumbled, some bashfulness reappearing, but her overall state seemed to be stable.

“Did you like them?”

“Yes!” she sounded really happy. “I’ve… always been a little fascinated by you… and even though we don’t know each other too well, I don’t regret you being my first at all. It just feels… right. I hope that’s not weird...”

“I don’t regret a thing, either.”

Reginn was echoing your own thoughts and it was delightful to hear. Many women in the Order of Heroes were attractive, but none had enchanted you like Reginn had. You weren’t a believer in love at first sight… but she was beginning to make you question that view. You would never grow tired of that grin of hers.

The princess giggled, subconsciously dancing with her upper body. She hummed endlessly, some of those sounds transforming into giggles.

The two of you simply enjoyed each other’s presence for a while, until the sunlight shining through the treetops distracted you. 

“...uh… Reginn?” you muttered. “What time is it?”

“Hmm…” the princess murmured, looking up at the sky. “I think the sun shining like this indicates it’s about... midday.”

“...midday?” you froze up. If Reginn was telling the truth…

“Is that a problem?”

“I’m late to a meeting,” you regretfully informed her. A frown formed on her face and you hated that you were the cause of it, but there wasn’t anything you could do. Reginn gradually got off your body, standing up and stretching her muscles.

“That’s a shame,” she sounded just as saddened. “I would have… uhm... ah, nevermind. You just go to your meeting, okay?”

She wasn’t doing a good job of hiding her melancholy. As you pushed yourself up to your feet, you moved your neck a few times, getting some exercise in so it wouldn’t ache as much. 

Reginn noticed and realized why you were doing what you were doing, since she was used to moving her neck like that too. “Oh… you had to sleep on my armor, didn’t you?”

“I did.”

“Sorry… I wasn’t thinking.” she apologized.

“It’s okay. You had a good night’s sleep, and that’s all that matters,” you reassured her. While it did amend some of her sadness, she didn’t seem too content with your answer.

“...would it be okay if you come back later?” she asked hesitatingly. “When you finish your meeting?”

“Of course!” you answered positively. “I would love to, in fact.”

“...I’ll make it up to you too…” she tapped her fingers together, laughing a little. “For forcing you to be my pillow, I mean.”

“You don’t have to do that-”

“But I want to!” she insisted. With the tone she used, you knew it was pointless to argue back. 

“Okay then. I’ll keep my bag here. There’s an extra blanket in it if you need it.” you mentioned, receiving a nod from her in return. “I’ll see you later, okay?”

“Okay.”

As you left, Reginn stumbled against her Gullinbursti, letting her body drop to the floor. She curled up against her knees and groaned. Everything had ended so abruptly, and it was frustrating her.

She sighed. There were merits to being alone at least, and she was going to take advantage of those perks while she could. 

* * *

Unfortunately, you were caught up in that meeting far longer than you expected. On the plus side, you weren't too late so you didn't miss out on much, but the length was tiring. After the meeting ended about half an hour later than planned, you forced yourself to the dining hall, eager to grab a bite to eat. Usually, you'd eat with the heroes, and upon noticing that you were asking for takeout and also asking for more food than usual, some were confused. Luckily, you had prepared yourself to be inquired by the curious types; you claimed that you just wanted a selfish day to yourself. The heroes in question thankfully understood what you meant, so you got away without much interference.

Reginn was not an idiot. She would grab food when she needed to, but she'd only buy easy foods to eat. Despite claiming once that she was a great cook, she didn't buy anything she could actually, well, cook. Of course, you knew why that was now. 

You expected the princess to be overjoyed at all the tasty treats you had bought her. Though she was still new in your life, you could tell she was a bit of a glutton, which made her reluctance to retrieve a lot of food strange despite her reasonings. You just hoped her worries weren’t having a drastic effect on her eating in general. Though you hadn’t encountered that problem personally, you knew Reginn was tackling the same challenge in a different way. 

However, when you finally arrived back at her spot in the woods, you found something… unexpected. 

Reginn was sat by her mechanical armor like always, but you noticed that she was... missing her clothes. Though she remained mostly concealed under the blanket, her bare shoulders weren't unnoticed… and neither was the constant movement happening underneath, or her bright blush, or her sexy moans…

The princess took a while to notice you, but when she finally did, she froze.

"Reginn, don't cry," you tried to put a stop to the inevitable as soon as possible. "It's okay. I'm… sorry for intruding. I'll leave you be, okay?"

As you spun around, ready to give her back the privacy you breached, Reginn suddenly shot up to her feet. "N-No! Don't leave!"

Unfortunately, her instinctive move made the blanket covering her drop. Her voice turned you back around, and you were greeted by her slim, beautiful, and _very_ naked figure. Reginn remained locked in place with a bewildered expression. She knew exactly what was happening, but her body was struggling to process it all. You stared at her, marveling at her hips, her long legs, and her medium-sized breasts.

"...I…" she muttered, finally deciding it was a good idea to cover herself up with the blanket.

"Reginn…" you mumbled. The girl was on the verge of breaking. You had no choice but to play a risque move again. "You have a beautiful body."

She didn't expect you to say that. It served as a wonderful distraction, and you weren't even lying either. You wouldn't dare ask, but you did want to see her sexy body again; there wasn't enough time to burn the image into your memory.

"...I feel… faint…" she spoke quietly, and she wasn't lying either. The girl's legs gave way, but her verbal warning gave you enough time to react. You caught her as she fell, exposing her body as the blanket fell to the floor again. Reginn sighed, accepting her unfortunate luck. She simply lacked the energy to protest any longer. "...you... must think I'm really pathetic now, don't you?"

"No, I don't," you answered. "...why _are_ you nude though?

Reginn bit her lip. She knew there was no point in lying to you. She had to confess what she hoped would remain a secret. "I was… lonely. I started to… think of you…"

You had a feeling she was doing that, but you thought your eyes were playing a trick on you. At least you knew why she hadn't fully broken down yet; her lustful state was keeping the adrenaline pumping through her veins. 

“...ah…” you spoke. As unfortunate as her luck was, _yours_ was surprisingly good. For that reason, you decided to test it once again. “...would you like me to help?”

“H-Help?!” Reginn backed, accidentally exposing her body before you again. Due to the closer proximity, you could see the fluids dripping down on her thighs. No wonder it took awhile for the princess to notice your presence earlier. She promptly hid her breasts and crotch with her hands. Though she knew her luck was bad, that wasn’t going to stop her from feeling humiliated, especially after you made a comment like that.

...and yet, the question echoed throughout her mind, never leaving.

“If you prefer, I can pretend I never saw nor said a thing,” you suggested an alternative.

“...no, I… don’t want that,” she rejected your suggestion. “...I don’t want things to be awkward between us because of this…”

“...then what do you suggest?”

She didn’t like being put on the spot like this, but there wasn’t really an easy way out of this… other than, well…

Internally, Reginn was having a meltdown. She knew _exactly_ what she wanted, but was struggling to accept that she actually wanted it.

However, she was very glad you had asked that earlier question, as embarrassing as it was to hear it. It helped her finally come to terms with that decision.

“...you said you wanted to help me, r-right?” 

“I did.”

Now you were starting to feel nervous. You couldn’t be _this_ lucky, right?

Taking a deep breath, Reginn picked up the large blanket, turned around, and started walking towards her Gullinbursti, giving you a brief look at her ass. She promptly laid down on a separate blanket-- one she had retrieved from your backpack, facing you while she spread her legs. Despite revealing her most private spot to you, she still refused to maintain eye contact. “...I would… appreciate your help, then.”

You understood Reginn’s mindset. She had humiliated herself countless times by this point. Using you as a pillow was the first, and then the kissing was another, and now this. Things couldn’t get any worse than this, so she might as well accept that fate had brought her here.

Unable to resist her gorgeous body any longer, you walked over to her and positioned your mouth close to her crotch. You observed her pussy, noticing how truly soaked it was. 

“...don’t just stare…” she begged.

You fulfilled her request by digging in, bombarding her pussy with a barrage of sucks and licks. Reginn instinctively closed her legs down on your cheeks, her voice leaking moans that refused to stop. The pleasure she was feeling was greater than she expected, and the intensity was too much for her to handle. Her tremendously positive reaction only encouraged your efforts. As you drank her fluids and cleaned her up, you started paying more attention to her clit, teasing it by sucking on it erratically.

Reginn was thriving in pleasure before this, and now she was being consumed by it. Her legs were threatening to crush your skull by this point, but consistently pleasuring her kept them shaking enough for them not to suffocate you. 

“Ah… this is… too much…” she groaned, her voice gnarled and approaching incomprehensibility. Even if she were to lose her voice, her body language alone was doing a good job of telling you if she was enjoying herself, and she was. _A lot._

The princess was in disbelief that this was actually happening. She had been truly unlucky before this. Her cuddling was meant to be her only daring act of the day, but her impromptu kiss happened thanks to her dream. It had been one of a sexual nature, and waking up next to you had initially given her the impression that she was still in that dream… all because you were the person with her in it. Because of that, she couldn’t really fault herself for the kiss… though your positive reaction definitely helped. This, though? This was ridiculous luck… though she was struggling to figure out if it was bad or good luck now. 

Reginn was snapped out of her thoughts by a sudden increase in pressure. She was feeling good. Fantastically good. Amazingly good! She wasn’t sure how else to describe this sensation, other than she didn’t want it to end. She was feeling so, so good! 

“...I… I’m… ahhh… cuhm… cuuhmmmiinngg…”

She didn’t need to tell you with that broken voice of hers since you knew already, but it was wonderful to hear regardless. Reginn was close before you arrived, and now you were eagerly finishing her off. Letting out a loud, intoxicating moan, Reginn climaxed. The princess was adrift with euphoria while her body pulsated with unyielding bliss. She had had fantastic orgasms before… but this was nothing like those ones. This was _fantastic_. You continued to thirstily eat her out even while she orgasmed too, which absolutely helped elevate her pleasure to new heights.

For a few minutes after her climax, Reginn was locked in a simultaneous lewd and tired trance. It was mesmerizing to watch in a way, but when she eventually snapped out of it, it was clear this wasn’t the end of her cravings.

“...more… I want more…”

It was unbelievable to think this girl was an unstable wreck moments before. Now? She was on her knees, happily clawing away at your crotch, trying to figure out how your attire worked. She was practically _begging_ to see your cock. You helped her with her task, setting free the dick she lusted after so much. 

Almost instantly, you experienced your own form of shock when she quickly gobbled up the head without warning. She played with the tip by soaking it in saliva, listening intently to your approving moans. With a burst of confidence aiding her, she took more of your shaft into her mouth, though struggled after the half-way mark. Regardless, she began bobbing her head rapidly, caring not for keeping things gradual. You couldn’t blame her for acting this way; you weren’t too different when you were eating her out. Reginn was simply returning the favor.

You could tell she was new to this since her technique was unpolished and unfocused, but her sheer enthusiasm more than made up for it. Eventually, she took in a bit much and gagged, forcing out your dick and showing you how much saliva she was really drenching it in, since so much of her mouth was tainted in her slobber. 

“This is… a dick…” she resumed pleasuring it, though opted to lick it while planting kisses on it from time to time.

It was still astonishing to see how much Reginn had transformed. She had never seen a man’s cock before, and yet she was happily pleasuring it. You groaned while you watched her work your shaft, her tender fingers satisfying the parts she wasn’t focusing on with her lips. 

If she kept up this wildness, it wouldn’t be long before you covered her pretty princess face with your semen. 

Although the idea of that was vastly entertaining and arousing, Reginn had different plans. After sucking on your head a little more, she backed away.

“There we go,” she sounded proud of herself. “It’s all nice and wet now. Ready for it to be… inside me…”

Had you awakened this girl’s lewd nature, or was it always there, hiding away? Either way, you were beyond excited to see what she had planned next. Reginn stood back up, her smaller height a lot more prominent. Your imaginative mind got to work, thinking of all the ways you could take her and take advantage of how small she was. However, the princess answered those unyielding questions for you. She rested her hands on her armor, sticking out her ass.

“I can’t take it anymore… I need it… please… _please…”_

You were reaching that wonderful point of no return. Reginn hadn’t seen a man’s penis before, which meant that she was a virgin. You were about to take the _virginity_ of a _princess_ , and the thought of that was madly stimulating. Her butt was small, but it was nice and squishy to hold onto as you positioned yourself. Her folds were dripping wet, which made slipping inside her effortless. As your head breached her defences, she flinched, almost making you back away. However, when she showed you her face, you reconsidered. Even though tears were forming in her eyes, you couldn’t _not_ notice that look of utter _need_ painted across her look.

Opting to hold onto her hips for support, you gently pushed. Although her body shook, she insisted it was just the cold. Though you were reluctant to believe that excuse, you knew why she was telling you such an answer in the first place. 

Reginn reacted surprisingly well to her virginity being taken. Though her sounds leaked some of her pain, it wasn’t long before those faded and were replaced by more pleasurable noises. You kept things slow, waiting for her to express any true signs of agony, but they never came. Finally, you bottomed out, giving you the opportunity to finally revel in how hot this girl’s insides were. It wasn’t difficult to open her up either, undoubtedly because of how turned on she was. 

“That feels nice…” she hummed, those sounds eventually transforming into a quiet giggle. “Seeeee? I told you I would make it up to you.”

“I didn’t think this was what you had in mind,” you bantered back. 

“Mmm…” she took a moment to enjoy how wonderful it was to be so _full._ Reginn was enjoying her first taste of sex significantly. “...what _did_ you have in mind?”

“I figured we’d cuddle some more,” you answered truthfully. “Maybe kiss again, if I was lucky.”

“I see…” she laughed. “We can do that after, if you like.”

“I would like that.”

“Good,” she sounded awfully smug. It was an interesting new side to her, but it was exciting too. “But for now… don’t you have something you should be doing, hmm?”

You decided to respond to her sudden cheekiness by being cheeky yourself. You dashed your hands up her body, opting to hold onto her breasts rather than her hips. Suddenly feeling her boobs squeezed made her exhale loudly, and you could even feel her insides tighten up. Taking advantage of her stunned state, you began to thrust in and out of her. The unique sensation was thrilling, especially for Reginn, who felt immediate pleasure and subsequently moaned very loudly. 

You were gradual with your approach, at least at first; you were noticing quickly that the girl was taking your cock without any complaint. In response, you began to dramatically speed up. To your surprise, she even took your acceleration well, and it wasn’t long before her cute butt was rippling in unison with your thrusts. Even her breasts, which were being firmly held by your hands, consistently jiggled, begging to be set free so they could dance wildly.

“Oh… it feels.. So amazing… ah…” she shared her admiration. Even though the cold air tickled your legs, and undeniably her body too, the heat you were generating from the friction helped to keep you both warm. The cold was barely even registering your mind by this point anyway; you were simply too busy pounding this adorable little princess for you to care or notice. 

You were growing addicted to how her insides felt too. If you had infinite energy, you’d more than happily fuck Reginn’s pussy forever. It felt _that_ good having sex with her, and even though you knew it was bound to end, you wished it wouldn’t. It wasn’t the only sense of yours being treated either. Seeing her sweaty body and her ass quiver with each thrust was breathtaking, and each moan she set free somehow sounded even lewder than the last.

Reginn was the first to succumb to how wonderful everything was. She couldn’t even warn you this time, since when she attempted to, the only thing that came out was a loud, broken moan. Luckily, her body was more than willing to let you know instead, for her insides were clamping down on your cock with ridiculous strength. It was _almost_ enough to make you cum alongside her, but your fear of impregnating her held you back. You really, _really_ wanted to fill her up too, but the remaining rational part of your mind just wouldn’t let you do it. 

You forced your cock out of her, which was a surprisingly difficult task. Though she immediately missed your warmth, the sudden friction was enough to prolong her orgasm.

“Reginn, look at me,” you asked her, your request thankfully being noticed. She turned her body around, the lack of grip on her mechanical armor making her staggering legs give away, forcing her to her knees. Luckily, this worked in your favor, giving you something to stain in your semen. Your original target was going to be her breasts, but this was a far better alternative. 

Reginn was too distracted by her climax for you to notice what you were doing, even as the first rope of semen landed on her face. You kept your cock aimed at her, tainting her face with your load. As soon as the princess noticed what was happening, she opened her mouth, eager to sample some of your tribute. When a strand landed on her tongue, she happily swallowed. 

As her climax finally came to an end, she began to think about what you had just done, she ended up giggling a lot. She trailed a finger across her face, sampling a lot of your semen onto her finger. Finally, your own orgasm came to an end, and you were delighted to see Reginn continue to pleasure you even after. She circled her tongue around your head, greedily tasting your coated cock while simultaneously cleaning you up. It felt wonderful, especially since you were feeling really sensitive too. 

“Wow… you came… so much…” she sounded flabbergasted, but she soon ended up laughing again. “Did I feel… that good?”

“You felt wonderful,” you answered honestly. “And you look really cute too, covered in cum...”

You couldn’t help but confess that too. Seeing her like this was really satisfying.

“Hey… don’t tease me…” she pouted.

Since your bodies weren’t sharing heat any longer, the surrounding chill became a lot more apparent. Reginn was the first to dash back to her place of refuge, covering herself with your warm blanket. You joined her just as quickly, joining her under the covers. This time, it felt even more amazing to cuddle her. Her attire no longer got in the way of her squishy but smooth skin. 

The two of you ended up staying put for a while, just enjoying the feeling of each other’s bodies. As comforting as the silence was, you couldn’t resist the urge to talk to her. There was so much you wanted to say to her, but you decided to start things simple. 

“...you know, weren’t you going to teach me about the magic of your country?” you eventually brought up.

“Oh yeah… I completely forgot about that…” she mumbled. “But y’know, if you’re going to teach me about that, it’s only fair you teach me something in return…”

You were adoring that smile she was sharing with you. Though you hadn’t expected Reginn to adjust so quickly to your presence, you supposed suddenly having sex with her was a significant influence. You barely knew her, yet dumb luck, or fate, or perhaps a strange combination of both, had led you to cuddling her like this. Despite things progressing ridiculously quickly, you had no regrets.

“What would you like me to teach you?” you inquired, curious to hear what she had in mind.

“...I want you to teach me more… about _sex,”_ she answered.

In hindsight, you shouldn’t have expected anything else. The princess had received her first taste of intimacy and was already hooked. 

“I would love that… a lot, actually.”

“Say…” she muttered, that familiar warm blush appearing. “Do you think we could go for a second-”

Reginn was cut off by the sound of her stomach growling. Loudly.

That cute blush intensified, but for a reason that differed from its origin.

Once again, your insane luck was there to win the day, for you had brought a solution to your problem. You were very glad you had made that trip to the dining hall earlier.

“How about we eat first?”

“...yes! That would be nice.”

Reginn soon showed you how much of a glutton she was (though her hunger certainly contributed well to that), confirming your suspicions. She was a messy eater too, but you could relate to that, so you didn’t mind. Besides, it was wonderful to see her eat so much. She needed it. 

It was going to take a while for the princess to adjust to Askr, but since she found herself suddenly attached to you, you suspected it wouldn’t take as long as you thought; you just had to stay by her side.

As the weeks progressed, Reginn grew confident enough to adventure through the castle. She was marveled at the size of it, and even asked Prince Alfonse for permission if it was okay to explore. Of course, you tagged along.

Reginn finally transitioned back to staying in an ordinary bed at night… but it wasn’t her room that she ended up staying in every night. She soon felt confident enough to keep her Gullinbursti sealed securely in the castle... after you bugged Anna enough for funds so a storage unit could be built for it. 

Despite you and Reginn having no reason to return to that forest, you often did.

After all, there was something magical about having sex there. In fact, you snuck off there more times than you probably should have. It got to the point that you were questioned about why you were often so missing, but you managed to throw out a few excuses and get away with it. 

Your life with Reginn had started out unusually, but you weren’t unhappy with the way your relationship was progressing. It was wonderful to finally see a smile on her face daily. She even ended up cooking quite often too, bringing her even more joy. Before you knew it, she had adapted to life in Askr. 

...it was honestly sometimes tough to keep it a secret... but you couldn’t ask for a better girlfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? If you're interested in writing updates or want to support me, visit and follow my Twitter!   
> \--> twitter.com/KwIlsa33
> 
> I also have a Discord for my writing, general FE talk, and more! Feel free to join if you're interested!   
> \--> discord.gg/N4rG9AjCRy


End file.
